Door de wind
|year = 1989 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 19th |points = 13 |previous = Laissez briller le soleil |next = Macédomienne}} Door de wind was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne performed by Ingeborg. It was performed 6th following Turkey and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 19th place with 13 points. Lyrics Dutch= Door de wind, door de regen Dwars door alles... door alles heen Ik zie je voor me, met m'n ogen dicht Ik kan je voelen, met m'n hart op slot Ik hoor je praten, maar je bent er niet Je bent er niet En ik voel me verloren Als ik jou moet verliezen En ik blijf van je dromen Want ik kan je niet missen Ik kan je niet missen Door de wind, door de regen Dwars door alles heen Door de storm Al zit alles me tegen Door jou, ben ik nooit alleen Ik voel je naast me Als ik 's nachts op straat wil vergeten Wat in m'n ogen staat geschreven Je moest eens weten En ik wil me verliezen in de roes van een winnaar En ik zou willen schreeuwen Maar ik kan alleen zingen Do do do do do... Ik kan alleen zingen Door de wind (Door de wind) Door de regen Dwars door alles heen Door de storm (Door de storm) Al zit alles me tegen Door jou, ben ik nooit alleen Door een zee van afstand Door een muur van leegte Door een land van stilte Door een muur van leegte Door de wind (Door de wind) Door de regen Dwars door alles heen Door de storm (Door de storm) Al zit alles me tegen Door jou, ben ik nooit alleen Nooit alleen Door jou, ben ik nooit alleen |-| Translation= Through the wind, through the rain Straight through... through everything I see you in front of me, with my eyes closed I can feel you, with my heart locked up I hear you talking, but you aren't there You aren't there And I'd feel lost If I have to lose you And I keep dreaming of you Because I can't miss you I can't miss you Through the wind, through the rain Straight through everything Through the storm Even if it's not going my way Because of you, I'm never alone I feel you by my side When I want to forget at night on the street What's written in my eyes If you only knew And I want to get lost in a winner's ecstacy And I'd like to scream But I can only sing Do do do do do... I can only sing Through the wind (through the wind) Through the rain Straight through everything Through the storm (Through the storm) Even if it's not going my way Because of you, I'm never alone Through an endless distance Through a wall of emptiness Through a land of silence Through a wall of emptiness Through the wind (Through the wind) Through the rain Straight through everything Through the storm (Through the storm) Even if it's not going my way Because of you, I'm never alone Never alone Because of you, I'm never alone Videos Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision